The Potter Charm
by Blueshadowdemond
Summary: Rewritten Lily swore she would never fall for James. Never. But as Head Boy and Girl, they share a common room, and when something tragic happens to Lily, can James help her get through it?
1. chapter one!

-Chapter One of The Potter Charm-

-Third Genre: Tragedy-

-Please note: _Slanted words and/or sentences are someone's thoughts._-

-Summary: Lily swore she would never fall for James. Never. But as Head Boy and Girl, they share a common room, and when something tragic happens to Lily, can James help her get through it?-

Lily swept her red hair over her shoulder as she walked off the train. Rain poured down everywhere, but she did not mind. Lily remembered when she used to dance in the rain with her mom when she was little. Before Hogwarts. But the carriages were starting to move, Lily ran to catch up with the nearest one, jumping in and landing on someone.

"Damn it!" She sat up and rubbed her aching arm. "Sorry." She added, looking up. There sat one lone person. James Potter.

"What the hell are you doing alone?" She asked sitting opposite him. James Potter was not one to be seen alone often on the way to Howarts. He shrugged and ignored her. Lily just flicked her dripping hair over her shoulder and folded her arms across her chest, waiting for the carriage to pull to a halt. She jumped out and landed in a puddle of mud, the carriage just kept on moving without her. They were only a couple hundred feet away from Hogwarts, why not walk?

"Oopsy?" Lily laughed and continued on her way into the Entrance Hall.

* * *

Lily had told all the Prefects their house's password, before continuing on her way to the Heads' dorm.

She entered the portrait hole quickly ("CirdoSphinx"only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of the room. Head Boy and Girl got special treatment when it came to their common room, obviously. Not only did the room contain a bigger fireplace than the Griffindor common room, but the couches were huger, the carpet was softer, the curtains were a silky red-gold color, and paintings that were more magnificent than any other in Hogwarts hung on shiny gold walls. Would her dorm be just as nice? _I hope!_

Lily bounded up the only pair of stairs, and turned to her right. A giant wooden door, complete with a big brass handle and an gold name plate. _Head Girl- Lily Evans! _She laughed, and pulled open the door. Her smile soon faded, replaced instead by a look of awe. Her dorm room matched the common room, with a fireplace, several couches, a huge wooden canopy bed, a dresser, a mirror. Her trunk lay open, her clothes half unpacked. _The best fucking bedroom ever!_

* * *

N.E.W.T year would be hard work, the next day was proof. In the first class of the day, not even the Maruaders acted up. In almost every class they were assigned homework, in Potions a 15 inch essay on Gillyweed and it's uses, in Transfiguration a 10 inch explaination on why being an unregistered Animagi is illegal, in Charms they were assigned to practice a very complex charm, in D.A.D.A they were to write another essay ("Why the unforgivable curses are unforgivable."), Arithmacy proved worse for Lily, though. They were forced to write a 30 inch essay (To be handed in in two days time) and had been paired to start a project that involved creating a new and unique charm. Lily, of course, was paired with James. He was the only marauder besides Remus to get into N.E.W.T Arithmacy class.

Lily sat in a red plush armchair, leaning over a polished wooden table in the Heads' common room. She was just finishing up her 10 inch explaination on why being an unregistered Animagi is illegal for Transfiguration when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter burst into the room, talking in hushed whispers. They did not notice Lily, and, for she had keen hearing, she could hear every word they were saying.

"So, yea, the full moon is tonight." James was saying. "Sirius you'll transform and meet Peter by the whomping willow, ok? Then you guys can do whatever you want, just make sure Remus is under control. I can't transform or meet you guys tonight, I have to patrol with Lily."

Lily's eyes narrowed. It suddenly donned on her what they were talking about. She waited until after Peter excused himself from the room to interupt. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were illegal Animagi?"

The remaining three boys looked around in horror. "I'm not stupid, I could hear every fucking word you guys were saying. I know Remus is a werewolf, but you guys? Animagi?"

"Keep it quiet, Lils." Remus said, cutting of James, for he had began an explaination. "You can say it's dangerous after all, but you've been saying that James and Sirius were selfish all these years. But when they found out I was a werewolf, they became Animagi for me. Peter, too. He's a rat. James is a stag, and Sirius is a dog."

They all expected Lily to be outraged, maybe even report them to Dumbledore. But she didn't. Instead, she laughed, and upon seeing the surprised expressions on James and Sirius' faces,

"Shit! You guys really thought I was gonna tell? I don't follow the rules as much as you think I do!" She smiled and collapse on the couch next to James.

"So that's why you want to go out with her?" Sirius asked, he had only whispered it to James, but Lily heard.

"You want to go out with me, STILL? After 2 years a regular guy would've quit chasing me!" She asked. Remus and Sirius nodded, but James flushed. "Yea..." He mumbled. _Whoa... _"Well, Lily, M'dear, James isn't a regular guy! Duh!" Sirius added.

"I'll...Uhh...Be right back. I gotta change, I would go to bed, but I have loads of work to do." Lily shot up from her place on the couch and bounded up the stairs, running into her room. She quickly slipped out of her Hogwarts uniform and into her pajamas. (Silky black shorts, a silky black tanktop that showed a considerable amount of her stomach, and red fuzzy socks.)

When she came back downstairs, the boys stared at her. "Bloody hell, Lily, you should wear that more often!" Exclaimed Sirius, only to be elbowed in the side by both James and Remus. Lily giggled, and she was not one to giggle either.

"I'm starving, I can't beleive I skived off dinner!" She said instead.

"How the hell could you skip dinner?" Remus asked. Lily shrugged. "I dunno! I was working. Any of you know where the kitchen are?"

Remus and Sirius pointed to James. "He does!"

* * *

"After the kitchen we gotta patrol the corridors." Lily said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Yea. So you won't...tell anyone, will you?" James reached out and tickled a brownish green pear, a golden handle appeared, and he yanked the portrait open. Lily didn't answer his question until she was sitting down with a bowl of stew in front of her.

"Nah, I don't think I will. It's kinda cool that you guys did all that for Remus though. Selfish arrogant prats like you and Sirius, thinking for someone other than yourselves. Heh..."

"And anyone else would be changing their minds about us right now wouldn't they, Evans? We're not a selfish and arrogant as you think we are!" James sighed and stood. When Lily asked where he was going he simply replied,

"I'm going to go start patroling. If I'm lucky, you won't find me until our times up."

Lily didn't realize that she didn't know how to get back until James had left. She jumped out of her seat, and shot out of the kitchens, James was already rounding a corner, and Lily ran as fast as she could to catch up with him.

"Potter!" She called. _He walks too fast for his own damn good..._ "Potter! POTTER!" _He's ignoring me that git! _"James!" As surprising as it was, He turned around, a smirk on his face.

"Why hello, Lily. You might find that I answer to my first name more than my last."

Lily, however was furious. "You knew, you fucking knew I didn't know my way back! And you heard me calling your name!"

"Of course. I knew all that. Watch your italian also." He turned. "I'm skipping Patrols tonight, no point in you going by yourself. Nasty Slytherins like sneaking around this time of night."

"Fine. Just watch how you act, I might just let you secret _slip _out when I talk to Dumbledore." James didn't seem to hear Lily's threat, he, however, escorted her back to the Head's common room, before setting off to the Whomping Willow himself.

* * *

Authors Note: I told you I was going to rewrite this story. A rather short chapter, don't you think? But it's just to start it off. I hope you enjoyed. Reveiw, _please!_


	2. chapter two!

-Chapter two of The Potter Charm-

-Disclaimer: Please note that anything you have recogized or will recognize in this story belongs to J.K Rowling. Also note: This Disclaimer shall be for the WHOLE story. Once you have read it you WILL know. Got it? Good.-

* * *

The many weeks leading up to Halloween for rather uneventful. Besides spending long hours in either the Head's common room, or in the Library, Lily was forced to spend her time with James. There was alot of patroling to do, and a Halloween ball was definitally in their schedules. As Head Boy and Girl, they were to plan and decorate it. This was not a normal costume ball either. They had decided it was to be formal, there was to be dancing, punch (spiked with firewisky, of course.), the usual decorations, and the courtyard was to be decorated along with everything else, unlike the other years there had been a ball.

Spending her time with James wasn't bothering Lily as much as she thought it had, though she still missed her best friends, who she hardly saw, for she had no classes with them, and most of her time was spent doing other things. In fact the only thing that bugged Lily was when they went to go get their plan fully approved by Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm telling you, if you tell him anything about the Firewhisky in the punch then the whole thing will be messed up!" James was talking in a very low voice.

"No one is going to hear you, Potter, speak up. I can hardly hear you myself! Anyways, who ever said I was going to tell him about the spiked punch? It's just like you to trust me with very big _illegal _things, but cannot trust me with small simple things, that were _my _idea in the first place." Lily replied, pressing careful stress on some of her words.

James looked shocked. "It wasn't your idea, wteher you liked it or not it was going to happen..." He mumbled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Oh, piss off, Potter." Lily said, flicking her curled hair over her shoulder, only to earn a reply from James that she was not expecting. Not at all.

"You're really pretty, Lils. I'd wish you'd just give me a chance." He sighed and walked a little quicker, obviously not realizing that Lily had heard every word that he wasn't intending her to hear. And Lily? However shocked she was, she just kept walking, a little slower than James, and in complete silence.

"_Cockroach Cluster_." Lily told the stone gargoyles, so that they immediately leaped out of the way, and the Head Boy and Girl where able to climb upon the stairs, and wait patiently for them to rise. Before they had even knocked, Professor Dumbledore had opened the old wooden door that led to his office, and beckoned them in.

After they had explained their plans, Dumbledore gave an approving nod.

"Of course, There is no way I cannot approve this. A lovely idea, and, as Heads, you will go together, and dance the opening dance." Ignoring Lily's angered face, he continued,

"Yes, I think that settles it. Good night Ms.Evans, Mr.Potter." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them. And that was that. They were to go together to the ball. And while James was happy, Lily was shocked, angered, and constantly looking for a way to get out of this date thing.

"Later, Evans" James said calmly, yet there was a hint of happiness in his voice, and as Lily parted from him, she was pretty sure that he was going to go see his friends strait away. Lily, however, was going to go to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"He didn't even give me a choice!" Lily whined. Her best friends, Jess and Jake exchanged looks, but they were secretly happy that Dumbledore hadn't thought of this sooner. Jess had short and strait black cropped hair, it fell just above her chin, was always swept sideways, always spiky at the ends, and always contained some sort of bow. While she had mysterious blue eyes, Jess was rather obvious. In fact, one could say that if Sirus Black were a girl, he would look just like Jess. Jake, a boy, and Jess's twin, with his eyes that where as green as Lily's, wore black hair that was inches below his chin, always swept over so that it covered a quarter of his face.

"Given a chance, what would you have said?" Jake asked calmly, shaking his head, for his hair was getting in his eyes and it was rather annoying.

"No, of course." Lily replied in a tone that suggested it was obvious.

"Dumbledore would have then insisted. And you wouldn't have wanted to dissapoint him."

Lily gave a rather weak and frustrated cry, she gave them hugs, bade them goodnight, and then headed to the Heads' common room.

* * *

In the few days left until Halloween, Lily was constantly panicking over a dress. She had even decided that sneaking into Hogsmeade would have to do. So, late in the night, she crept down into the Heads' common room, thankfully, James was not there. But just as she had reached the portrait...

"Going somewhere, Evans?" A voice called out, a startle Lily Evans tripped over herself. James helped her up. Lily thanked him, and curse loudly.

"Where were you going?" James asked.

"I'm still going, thank you very much. And if you tell I will personally-"

"Where, though?" He had a thoughful look on his face.

"You're not going. I'll probably get caught anyways. But there is no other way to get-"

"WHERE?"

"Don't have a bludger, now. I'm sneaking into Hogsmeade. To buy a dress." Lily stated, rather quickly.

"Not alone you're not."

* * *

Lily did not know how she had gotten herself in situations that caused her to spend time alone with James. However, he was still taking her to Hogsmeade, and they hadn't got caught yet. James, of course, waswaiting in Honeydukes for Lily, who ran out the door as quick as possible. Her eyes scanned the streets, looking for a dress store. At last, they rested upon one. _Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions: Hogsmeade branch._

Lily slipped into the store, which was decorated in a very ugly green that was the color of pea soup. Instantly, an old woman with short, cropped gray hair stepped out from behind a rack of men's robes, there were glasses perched on her nose, and she had an odd look about her.

"May I help you?" She asked, her voice scratchy, unlike one you would expect from a person like this. Lily nodded.

"I'm looking for a formal dress. For the Halloween ball at Hogwarts. I'm Head Girl, and Dumbledore is making me go with Potter. That makes me sooo angry, however, I want to make a good impression upon the students, so I'll need to look at all of your dresses, please." Lily voice was caught in her throat. _I've revealed too much, what if she's a Voldemort supporter?_, Lily pursed her lips, deciding that she would not talk unless forced to.

"Very well," The lady said, leading her to the back of the store. Dresses were hung everywhere, stunning as they were, and Lily began to look through them. She must have tried on dozens of dresses, before she found one that she liked. It was a dark blue, and it shimmered like the stars. It was strapless, and had a white ribbon around the waist. Lily changed back into her robes, and bought the dress without a word, or doubt in her mind that it wasn't perfect.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked it. Another chapter coming soon, I promise. 


	3. chapter three!

-Chapter three-

* * *

The day of Halloween had finally arrived. The ball would be starting in a mere two and a half hours. Head Girl Lily Evans had invited her best friends Jess and Jake to her private dorm to get ready. So what if Jake was a boy? Lily obviously didn't mind. He had seen her in her undergarments before. 

Lily, however, was pacing the room. Jess was sitting on the bed, while Jake sat on the floor, reluctantly letting Jess fix his hair. But as the hours passed, it became clear that Lily did not need help getting ready, but support was instead needed. Of course, who wouldn't need support? Exspecially if they're being forced to go with someone they hate. Lily's anger had since passed, replaced with nervousness, even though she hated the boy she was going with- Head boy and Quidditch Captain James Potter.

Lily walked down the stairs, followed by her friends. At the bottom of the stairs awaited James. Lily rolled her eyes at Jess, who was eyeing James with particular interest. She watched Jess and Jake leave the room- for they had their own dates to meet.

_I can't beleive I'm doing this..._

The Head Girl looped her arm through James', and the pair descended down the next flight of stairs, growing farther and farther away from the warm fires fo the Head's common room.

* * *

The Entrance Hall was just as crowded as ever. It was packed full with couples holding hands, pairs of people looking as if they would much rather be somewhere else, and here and there a stray person stood, either alone, or looking for their date. Many sported stunning gowns or a rather handsome tux. Few had flushed faces and dazzling smiles. The hall was abuzz with conversation- wich ceased immediatly as the doors to the Great Hall were opened. 

James and Lily led the group into the hall, music floated from unknown areas, and couples waited in a circled for the Head Girl and Boy to lead them in dance.

"Come on!" Lily whispered, grabbing James' hand and dragging him out into the middle of the dance floor. She place her arms around his neck, laying her head upon her shoulder gently, his arms winding around her waist as the music slowly played. One by one couples walked out onto the dance floor and began dancing jus as James and Lily were.

When they broke apart, Lily found herself following him over to a table filled with students. Jess and Jake were there, along with the rest of the Marauders, and two bored looking Ravenclaws.

"Hey. Nice to see you out of your trance." Sirius nodded in welcome.

"Trance?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows as she took a seat.

"Do you know how long you and James danced?" Jess asked leaning forward on her knees.

"Well...No. But does it matter?"

The group laughed.

"Gosh. Well, anyways, you guys dance just like that, no matter how fast the song was. Geuss you just lost track of time." Jess giggled, causing Lily to roll her eyes.

Lily watched James dance with several other girls, before joining in on the groups' coversation.

"Have any of you been out to the courtyard yet?" Lily interupted.

"No." Came the chorus of replies.

"Oh you should! It's so romantic, James and I decorated it!" At this Jess giggled. _If she giggle again I'm going to hurt her. _

There were then a few moments silence, in wich Lily watched couples dance, laugh, or talk. So far, no one had even gone out to the court yard. She'd been watching the entrance almost all night now, and it was nearing midnight.

"Come on, if no one is going to enjoy the courtyard, then we will." James stated, suddenly appearing at Lily's side and grabbing her hand. He pulled her away from her friends, away from the ballroom, and into the moonlit courtyard. They stepped through the rose petals that littered the ground, and avoided the thorn wrapped railings, but they finally stopped before a red bench.

An awkward silence came upon them as they sat.

"This is so pretty. " Lily said quietly, braking the silence that had surrounded them, and also causing James to smiled.

"Yep."

"We should have put up fairy lights. Having only the moon for light seems...creepy."

"Yea..."

James was much to close now, Lily knew what he was going to do, she wanted to move, but found herself frozen in place. And James was so close to accomplishing what he had for so long wanted to do, but was interupted by Lily's scream. A speckled owl had flown by, dropping a letter before it soared off again.

Lily and James just stared at the letter. It was a light gray, in the corners lay sad black roses, and it was adressed to _Lily Evans_. James knew what that letter was alright. And apparently Lily did, too.

"Oh, shit!" She cried, jumping up off the bench and taking off through the Great Hall. James ran after her, but he wasn't fast enough. The whole school stopped and watched Lily run, before turning to James with questioning looks on their faces, as if they blamed him. James sighed, before taking off after Lily again.

* * *

**I can't beleive this chapter had only 880 words! It took me ages to write, it just had to be perfect, you know? And even though it's not perfect, nothings perfect after all, I still like it. I'm planning on keeping it, and I'm definitally going to finish this story. Even if nobody likes it, I like it. And that's all that matters. But if you _do_ like it, would you please review, and just tell me so! Love yous, Blue...**


	4. chapter four!

A/N:Here it is, an update, finally, enjoy and review. 

Disclaimer: Arghhh, you know the deal, matey. :)

The Potter Charm; Chapter 4:

* * *

"James?" Lily asked quietly, gripping the handsome boys hand and leaning against his shoulder. 

"Yes, Lily?"

"What did you want to do when your parents died...what did you do?"

"What I wanted do do, was die so that maybe I could see them again. But what I did, Lily, was...mope."  
He laughed slightly, "It was quite pathetic actually. I didn't talk to anyone for weeks, okay well maybe I did, but not much. I spent alot of time on my own, riding my broom or...exploring the forest."

Lily sighed. "I don't think that's pathetic at all...but, James what should I do?"

James smiled. "You should come down the to kitchens and eat icecream with me."

Lily nodded, and weekly, on wobbly knees she got up and went to go change out of her formal wear.

* * *

The world, it is filled with many things. Alot of them are bad. One day you can totally hate someone, then something happens and you turn to the only person that can help you- a person you once thought was horrible. 

The hallway leading to the kitchens was silent as they entered it. They walked quietly towars the portrait of a fruit bowl, and James tickled the pear. The door swung open, but both teenagers just stood there.

They had arrived, they knew what they were there to do, but they were hesitant.

"James...by, uh, doing this...does it mean I'm accepting that my parents are dead...?"

"No...not exactly...I don't see why you would think that...I mean, Lily, just by doing something, doesn't mean you have to think or feel a certain way because of it. Because whenever your ready and willing to accept something...you will." He paused, "Does that make sense?"

"Not really, but okay."

They stepped through the portrait hole and came out into the kitchen, which was a very wide and tall room filled with hundreds of house elfs, and tons of different yummy smells coming from every direction.

Within minutes they were had been seated at a small table, and wooden bowls full of icecream sat before them.

Soon before they were done, Lily spoke, bringing up the topic they were discussing before they had gone into the kitchens.

"Oh, James, I don't want to accept it. It's all some cruel joke, or some awful nightmare. I just want it all to end. Please, James, make it all go away."

James sighed. "I will, I promise."

* * *

The next morning Lily waited by the seventh year boys dorm, in the shadows, hoping nobody could see her.  
She was waiting for James. Minutes passed before James came out of his dorm, followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter. 

"Why, Hello Lily." Sirius grinned. James had apparently told them what happened. "Tired?"

Lily just shrugged, casting a glance in James direction, just as he spoke up.

"Normally I wouldn't do this...but...yea, guys, mind if I spend the day with Lily?"

They didn't mind, so James and Lily headed out to the lake on their own.

* * *

They didn't talk much, until after an hour or so of just sitting by the lake. 

"Sirius and Remus would've cheered you up lots, Lily. We could've swum in the lake, it would've been fun. Taken your mind off of things and all." James said.

"Go get them then, I don't care, we'll all swim in the lake or something."

"It's almost dark."

"So? It's going to be a half moon, so there'll be some light."

James smiled, and took off towards the castle.

He returned a few minutes later. The sun was just about set, and Remus and Sirius were behind him.

"Uhm...guys, didn't you bring swim suits?"

They all smirked, shaking their heads, no.

"Urgh...you expect me to go skinny dipping with three guys...no way."

"Ewwwww no. Hahhahh." Sirius laughed, "They're called boxers, duh."

"Yea, thank god."

* * *

Later in the night, Lily went up to the heads dorm alone, and took a hot shower. Now only in her showy pajamas, she looked out her window, over the grounds of Hogwarts. They were so pretty at this time of night. 

With a woosh of air a pure gray owl flew in through the open window, dropping a letter before wuickly departing.

Lily turned around and slowly kneeled down to pick it up. In messy hand writing, it read:

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I am glad to hear that the death of your parents is 'causing you much emotional pain.  
That's exactly how I wanted it to turn out, and it did. I am much pleased, and am writing you to tell you to think about how the world would be without you. I think everyone would be much happier without you, don't you think?_

_Farewell,  
LV._

Lily instantly dropped the letter, her hands shaking. She had no idea who 'LV' was, but it was obvious. It was he who had killed her parents, it was his fault for causing her so much pain. And he was...happy about it...what the hell?

She jumped as the door creaked open, but it was only James. He had a smile on his face, but it dissapeared as soon as he saw the look of horror in her eyes.

"Oh shit...what happened?" He kneeled beside Lily.

"He has no heart at all. I want him to die." She mumbled, tossing the now crumpled letter into James' lap. He read it in silence before replying,

"Ignore him, Lily, don't let him get to you."

A tear slowly slid down Lily's cheek.

"I just can't help it."

James reached out a hand to wipe away her tears, but she turned swiftly away, before scrambling up and running out of the room.

* * *

James watched her run out the door. He sat there for a few minutes, not really shocked, because with Lily, he had learned to expect just about anything. 

"Oh, come on, Lily, why won't you let me help you?" He whispered, even though Lily was long gone.

James was not going to go after her. She'd only push him away again.

* * *

The next day was monday, when classes would start again. The whole school was gossiping about what had really happened between the Heads on Saturday's ball. It was first time Lily was going to face anyone besides James, Sirius or Remus since she found out about her parents. 

Lily looked up as someone knocked lightly on her door. James slipped into her room.

"Ready to go to class?"

* * *

A/N: I updated! Finally, hahah. Did you like it, or was it terrible? Tell me in a review:) 


End file.
